Snapshots of Life
by luverofthings
Summary: Series of one-shots following Bones and Booth's life
1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the big house that looked to be under construction, making sure the address she had written on her pad was correct. This house looked too big for two people and a little out of his price range. And his SUV was parked in the driveway so this had to be the right place.

She was in town for an assignment, and thought stopping by Seely's apartment sounded like a good idea. She was a little thrown when his landlord said he moved out into a house. He must have wanted Parker to have a yard to play in, so he bought this house.

She was nervous, why was she nervous? It was just Seely.

"Deep breathe Hannah," she told herself. Pressing the doorbell, she took a step back and waited.

"Coming," was faintly heard through the door. Then laughing, then the door flung open.

After pulling the shirt over his head, she saw his face. There stood Seely Booth, face beat red, hair a strew, buckle and pants open.

He stared at her mouth agape.

"Hi Seely," she said after a few awkward moments, smiling softly.

"Hannah?" Seely stared at her. He didn't know what to say.

"Booth! Is that the pizza?" a familiar female voice called out. "You forgot the ….." Dr. Brennan came into view wearing a collarbone bearing sundress slightly rumpled, cheeks red, and lips swollen from kissing. And pregnant. Very Very pregnant.

Hannah just stared at them, in shock. Seely's arm automatically went around Temperance's waist when she went to his side. His hand falling on her swollen belly.

He turned to face Tempe, "Didn't I tell you to stay on the couch? The doctor said you should keep your feet up as much as possible," he spoke softly to her.

Tempe smiled up at him, "Don't be condescending, you forgot the money," she handed him the money.

"Hannah, what are you doing here?" Tempe asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just came to see, you, Seely and catch up well I was in town," Hannah said.

Arm still wrapped comfortably, or protectively, or maybe to make her not run away, around Tempe, Seely cocked his eyebrow.

"Reporter, remember. Your landlord gave me your forwarding address," she clarified, rocking back on her heels slightly trying to figure out how to make a graceful exit, "Well this is awkward."

"For you I imagine it would be quite awkward. You're realizing that Booth and I have mated, have intercourse frequently, I am carrying his daughter and we now live together in this house. All of which have happened since you turned down his proposal and ended things with him," Tempe says in all her matter-of-factness.

"Bones!" Seely chastised, "What Bones is trying to say is we are very happy now, and I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I'm glad to see you've gotten everything you've wanted, Seely," she turned and walked down the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

The weight of his body was reassuring. She hadn't felt it in 3 months. The skin on skin contact that told her she was worshipped, and loved beyond reason and logic. Powerful hands and body that worked her into a frenzy and protected her, not that she needed protecting from anyone, and their daughter.

He lay completely sprawled on her body from their love making. His head on her bare chest, upper body to upper body, arms wrapped under her shoulders, holding her as close to him as humanly possible. Their bodies still connected even, his cock flaccid still half inside her.

She ran her hand through his hair, knowing how hard this had been on him. She could feel his body shivering, his breathing deep and heavy. He was breathing her in, all those long lonely days and nights behind them. Not knowing if his lover, girlfriend, mate (or whatever she called herself that day, but in his mind she was already his wife) and daughter were safe. Even though he knew reasonably that Max would never let anything happen to his family. It was afterall, his family too.

"I feel I should tell you how much I love you Booth," Bones said softly to him, "you are aware of that, correct?" kissing the top of his head softly.

Inhaling deeply all of the emotions from the day overwhelming him, "I know you do baby," his voice thick with emotion and desperation, turning his face to kiss between her breasts, "Just please don't leave me again."

Feeling the emotion rise in herself as well, she tilted his face up to hers, "Never again Seely Booth. We will fight and stop Pelant together," she exclaimed in a rarely uninhibited moment, then kissed him soundly.

"Fuck yeah, we will," he agreed, after the kiss broke, his cock hardening again inside her. She moaned in appreciation. He nuzzled her neck, grinding his hips into her.

"I am smarter than him, you know," she smiled softly, pulling him up to kiss him again. She missed making love to him casually over and over, all night long, and from the reaction she was getting it seemed he did as well.

"Fuck yeah, you are," he agreed again, hooking an arm under her knee pushing it to her chest, allowing him to thrust deeply into her, "Jesus baby, I missed you so much. Love you."

After the third round their bodies where completely spent.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Brennan, how do you think Booth is going to react to your ex-lover being our new boss?" Angela asked as she brought up the latest facial reconstruction on the Angela-tron.

"I foresee Booth having no issues with it. He is aware of how deeply my feelings run for him and Christine," Brennan says in her typical 'ignorance is bliss' way of approaching an awkward situation.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you say," Angela raises her eyebrows. _Yeah right._

Sensing that Angela may be being sarcastic, "I will call him and tell him before we met at the Founding Father's later. I have also made Professor Stires aware that I am now in a committed long term relationship with Booth."

"I'll have the usually," Brennan tells the bartender.

He places a glass of wine and two shots of whiskey in front of her. She pushes the whiskey over toward the empty barstool next to her, waiting for Booth to arrive. She sipped her wine for a few minutes, browsing the menu to see if they had any new additions. She was startled when a figure slid into the seat, and threw back the shots.

"I'll have 4 more," he requested from the bartender, who looked at him sideways.

"Those weren't meant for you, Michael," Brennan said as politely as she could, "Booth will be here any minute."

He downed the 4 shots that where set in front of him, giving him a boost of liquid courage, "So you finally started screwing your 'partner' huh? I never thought you were into the muscular, thuggish, no brain-having type," He started slurring, "give me 2 more shots."

"Don't pretend to know anything about me," she said harshly, scooting her stool away from him.

"I know you liked to be dominated. You liked to play the innocent school girl, to my professor," he leaned closer to her.

"Get away from me!" she barked grabbing her jacket and going outside to escape her former lover and professor.

Once outside, Brennan stood watching the traffic come and go waiting for Booth to show up. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, "Booth….." she smiled, until she smelled the mixture of cheap cologne and liquor.

"Jesus, your tits are so big now. That kid of yours really help you fill out," Michael slurred.

"I'm going to give you this one warning to get your hands off of me," Brennan stood motionless, waiting for him to release her.

"Awww common Tempe, why you acting all innocent and faithful now. I remember when you used to date 3 guys at a time. One for the sex, one for the brain and one for the…. Ahhhhhh," he screamed as she slammed her foot on the arch of his foot, elbowed him in the gut, then gouged his eye.

"I warned you to let me go, Professor Stires" she stated calmly, after she turned to face him.

"You fucking bitch," he cried holding his eye, "What did that cop do to you?" he stammered, and then as if he hadn't learned his lesson the first time, he tried to go at her again.

But he was stopped dead in his tracks by a hand closing around his throat from behind and being slammed violently to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

"She knew how to do that before she met me, you son of a bitch," Booth growled in his face, between clenched teeth.

"Booth, I'm perfectly capable of…." Brennan was trying to rationalize now.

"I'm aware of that, baby, and you were doing just fine on your own," he assured her, the grip on the man's throat not letting up, "But now we are going to have a man to man talk, okay?"

Uncharacteristically, Brennan shut her mouth and watched as Booth hauled Michael up by his neck and took him around the corner.

"You an't do dis, you fedal ocer," she heard Michael gasp.

"See that's where you're wrong Professor Stires. Right now I'm a pissed off boyfriend! When a woman, ANY woman, tells you to go away, to get your hands off of her that means they are not INTERESTED. You leave them alone. You don't call them nasty names and remind them about their past. Do you understand?" Booth glared at him.

"Booth, if you don't release your hold on him he will likely pass out," Brennan came over to Booth, lying her hand on his back, "Please Booth, I'm okay."

It had been awhile since Booth had thought he could kill someone with his bare hands, but he knew he could this man. Not just because of his physical build over the man, but what he heard him say to Bones.

Stires was starting to see stars. He gasped deeply, for air that he wasn't getting.

Booth released his grip from the man's throat, but kept him pinned to the wall. Stires looked at Brennan in thanksgiving.

Booth looked at Brennan, "you sure you're okay Bones," his eyes glanced down at her abdomen.

"I'm sure, but I'll call the doctor in the morning to be sure," she smiled lovingly at him, "You can let him go now."

"Apologize," he glared at Michael, who just stared back at him in a drunken stouper, "Apologize!" he ordered his hand going for the man's throat again.

"I'm sorry Tempe! I should have respected you and your wishes," he began sobbing.

"Apology accepted. I also expect you to tender your resignation first thing in the morning. I cannot and will not work in an environment where I should fear assault and sexual harassment. Also about Booth, he would and will go to extraordinary lengths to make sure I and our family is safe at all times. We are not married, but he loves me to the point of killing anyone who tries to harm me, or our children. And I him. Even though it is extraordinarily irrational of us. It will be best if you remember that in the future," she paused and looked at Booth, "You may release him now."

Booth reluctant pulled the man off the wall and pushed him in the direction to leave. Keeping his body between the Professor and Bones, "Are you sure you're okay?" pulling her to him in a protective hug as he watched the man stumble away.


End file.
